


i do not look 'cute'

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :D, College AU, M/M, ethan's wearing a panda kigurumi, i think it is idk, its just not canon, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke manages to get Ethan in a panda kigurumi. Ethan doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do not look 'cute'

**Author's Note:**

> cries both of them are dead and i ship them w h y but i feel like luke would get these ridiculously cute things for ethan, just for ethan, only for ethan, and ethan just scowls and tells him to frick off. rip me

"Why?" was the first word out of Ethan's mouth. He glared at the smug look on his boyfriend’s face, and he played with the sleeves that were around his wrists. He looked downright ridiculous, and he didn’t think that he would actually have to put this on, but there he was, standing in front of that stupid blond dressed like a panda.

“You look cute,” there was a bit of laughter in his voice and Ethan scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. Ethan, by any means, did not look cute in a panda kigurumi, or at least that was what he told himself and there was no way that he was going to allow Luke to think so. And so, he shook his head, tightening the grip of his arms over his chest.

(But, he had assumed he failed, because the blond just smirked and watched him with such an intent in his eyes that Ethan actually had to look away from him.)

The blond repeated his sentence as if the other didn’t hear him and he sat up a little straighter, and Ethan felt his eyes, bluer than he’d ever seen them, boring into his skull, into his body. Out of all the things Luke had done to him, this was the most embarrassing.

“I do not look ‘cute’.” He grumbled, digging his toes into the carpet of the bedroom, and he shuffled on his feet as he made quotation marks with his fingers when he growled out the word _cute_.

“I think you do. Come here.”

Ethan almost didn’t want to move. He almost didn’t want to go over to him but the way Luke’s voice sounded left him no choice, and before he knew it, he was sitting in front of the blond. His arms were still crossed tightly across his chest like they were before, but his back was pressed against Luke’s chest and Luke’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

(Ethan, now that this moment, was glad the kigurumi had a hood so he couldn’t see the other’s face. Save for the fact that, yeah, he was blushing a little and he really didn’t want Luke to see it.)

“See? Isn’t this great?” Luke asked, a coy smile decorating his lips, and the other boy didn’t even need to see it to believe that it was there. Ethan hummed a little agreement, even though he didn’t really need to. The more he sat there, feeling Luke breathe and his arms tighten around him, he eventually had to uncross his arms, holding onto the blond’s stronger ones instead. Luke noticed the transition and he made a content sound, and almost immediately he pulled down on the panda ears, pulling down the hood.

“What did you do that for?” Ethan whined, oh god, he was whining, that was something he rarely did, but that was his _hood_ and with the hood he didn’t have to look at that smirk that Luke had worn. But, apparently Luke didn’t want that anymore, and so that was probably why he didn’t want the other to have it up.

“Your hair is a bit of a mess.” Luke dodged the question, and Ethan figured he was right about his assumption, and the blond raked his fingers through the tangled black mop. “Your hair is really soft, though.” _Why did he even care?_ Ethan thought, completely bored with a bit of a scowl on his face, and he played with the sleeves of the kigurumi instead. “Soft like Thalia’s.”

 _Ouch, that was uncalled for._ Thalia was Luke’s ex-girlfriend, and they had a lot of history between them, and every time Ethan heard her name, he cringed. He wasn’t so much jealous as he was worried, but he still glared over his shoulder at the other boy just to get his point across.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know that. Trust me.”

There was a tone in his voice that almost sounded sincere, and oh, God, there it was again and it made Ethan's heart skip a beat because Ethan _loved_ that tone. “Then what did you mean it as?” He asked, even if he didn’t really care, because it was just his hair, but he was already upset at the fact that he was wearing a panda kigurumi for him and now he had just compared something stupid to Thalia.

He decided to let it go, because he was already tired and didn’t feel like making it into an argument, which Luke silently agreed with and thanked the gods above that he didn’t have to snap at Ethan (like they always end up doing).

It fell silent between them and Ethan was the first one to hear the thunder that cracked through the clouds. Had it been raining? He didn’t really notice. He _did_ notice, however, that had Luke said his name, and he turned his top half of his body to look at the other. The blond put a hand on his cheek and Ethan sighed a little, and he leaned into kiss him.

 _So, why was it all important to wear the panda kigurumi?_ Ethan wondered, and pulled away from the blond to voice his question, but Luke only answered with a smirk. “Come on, seriously, tell me why I had to put on this thing.”

“I already told you why.” Luke answered, snickering a bit as he leaned down to kiss him again. Ethan sighed and pulled himself away with a scowl on his face. “I told you earlier. It’s because you looked cute.” He explained further, an exasperated sigh coming through.

“So, you saw it at a store and you bought it because you thought that I would look cute.” Ethan summarized and Luke nodded now, his blue eyes shining.

“And I wasn’t wrong.” He snickered and left a little kiss on Ethan’s temple, and he broke free to put his hood back up to cover his face. God, sometimes Luke would act like that and it was so different from how he used to act around him, and he didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing, even now.

But Luke pulled the hood down once again, staring at the boy’s brown eye, and Ethan gave another little pout. That wasn’t even fair. “Can’t you at least leave the hood up…?” He asked as Luke’s hands slid down to his hips. “Or not, whatever works.”

Ethan could tell that he was in for a rough ride tonight, but he let a little yawn slip, and Luke gave a little smile.

“Even without the hood, you’re still cute as ever.”

_Tch, whatever._

**.x.**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was so short!! i've had the doc in my google drive since august and i decided to post it.


End file.
